somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
DakkAI
Day 5: Tuesday "dakkAI" (５日目：火曜日 "奪回", 5''-Nichi-me: Kayōbi "dakkAI", lit. '''Day 5: Tuesday "Rescue"') is a chapter featured in AI: The Somnium Files. It is the twelfth chapter of the Iris Route. It covers Kaname Date and Iris Sagan's investigation of Naixatloz. Case File Synopsis The next day, Date and Iris visited the Kumakura office and learned that Renju was seen at Bloom Park on Friday night. To get more leads, they decided to head to Matsushita Diner and the Sejima residence. From Mama's story, Date and Iris found out that Pewter was involved with the gunfight in front of Marble. They headed to ABIS HQ and discovered that Renju was behind all of it. But right after, Pewter kidnapped Iris and headed to the harbor warehouse. Date gave pursuit, and with Moma, Mizuki, and Ota saved Iris. Iris told Date that Renju tried to take her into an abandoned factory in the Kabasaki district. They headed to the scene, but Iris passed out soon after. Story Summary Kumakura Office, Tuesday 11:24 AM Date and Iris met up with Moma to inform him about the attack at Golden Yokocho. Iris speculated that Renju may have been part of Naixatloz because he had been looking for her, and Date found her body at Okiura Fishery's warehouse. Aiba suggested speaking to Ota for more information about Naixatloz. Moma also had additional information about Renju: he was spotted near Bloom Park on Friday, the night Shoko was killed. Moma did not know anything about Naixatloz, but he reported that the men that tried to kidnap Iris were not affiliated with any known criminal organizations, and were likely hired guns. With several new leads in mind, Date and Iris set off to investigate. Before they left, Moma gave Iris a GPS transmitter to hold onto in case anything happened to her. Matsushita Diner, Tuesday At Matsushita Diner, Date told Ota and Mizuki about the attack by Naixatloz. Ota described Naixatloz as a demon-worshipping cult that performed ritualistic sacrifices of children. Their ranks were full of politicians and intellectuals, and they were believed to be the largest secret society in the world. However, Ota knew nothing of their leaders or goals. When Date asked Mizuki why she was there, Ota took him aside and told him he had been neglecting her. She stayed with one of the mermaids the night before, and called Ota to pick her up in the morning. Before Date and Iris left, Ota and Mizuki asked Date to tell them if Iris got in trouble. Sejima Residence, Tuesday Date and Iris arrived to find the garden empty. However, Aiba detected someone, so Date used Aiba's zoom function to discover Hitomi Sagan talking to So Sejima. Date asked Iris if her mother knew So, or ever discussed politics at home, but Iris could not think of a connection. Soon after, a pair of bodyguards came out of the mansion and pressured Date to leave. Bloom Park, Tuesday Date and Iris were unable to find anything new at Bloom Park, so Iris challenged Date to a race. They ran a lap around the merry-go-round, and Date discovered that Iris was a fast runner. They sat down on a bench to relax and Date told Iris she earned her namesake, that of the Greek goddess Iris. Iris explained that she loved moving around and dancing, but three months earlier, Renju told her to stop dancing and focus more on her singing. However, she missed dancing, so she continued to do so on her livestream. Iris also talked in more detail about her knowledge of Egyptian mythology. She said she learned most of it from "Uncle," the same person who suggested the name "A-set" to her. She explained that it came from "Aset," another name for the Egyptian goddess Isis, who was thought to be the inspiration for the goddess Iris. Iris also explained the myth of Horus and Set. Set killed his brother Osiris and tore his body to pieces. Isis, Osiris's wife, gathered up his remains and revived him. Osiris's son Horus started a war with Set, in which they disguised themselves as hippos and attempted to ford the river. Horus won, but he lost his left eyeball to Set during the battle. The left eye survived and traveled all over Egypt, gaining knowledge on its own. Horus went to see Thoth, who restored his eye. Horus's left eye, the Eye of Wadjet, became known as a symbol of knowledge and healing. Iris guessed that it was likely the inspiration for the name of the Wadjet System. Driving, Tuesday Date assured Iris that they would not be attacked again on their way to Marble, but he needed to talk to Mama. Marble, Tuesday 5:36 PM Mama met Iris and learned that she and Date were the targets of the shootout the night before. Mama guessed the gunmen were foreign mafia members, but she had no information about Naixatloz. Date asked if Mama told anyone they were coming to Marble the night before, and she said that she did tell one person: the man who had given Renju his watch, Futa Amanoma. Aiba and Date recognized the name as Pewter's and hurried to ABIS. ABIS HQ, Tuesday 7:05 PM Date used Aiba's x-ray vision to find Pewter hiding inside a locker. Pewter agreed to confess everything, and explained that Renju hired the gunmen that tried to kidnap Iris. He knew nothing of Naixatloz or Renju's goals, and was merely trying to help Renju. After Renju escape from the hospital, he asked Pewter to report the details of Shoko's murder case. After Pewter learned that #89 was coming to ABIS, Renju asked if it was possible to let him escape. Pewter was conflicted, but agreed to go through with it because of his love for Renju. He used his connections with the higher-ups at HQ to make sure Boss was not present for the interrogation, and discussed the plan with #89 in the interrogation room beforehand. He then pretended to be held hostage during the escape. Pewter also admitted to being the one who gave Renju his watch. He did not know Renju's current whereabouts, however. Before Date could ask anything further, Pewter remotely controlled Aiba to knock Date out with an electric shock. With Iris unguarded, Pewter was able to kidnap her. Driving, Tuesday Date got in his car and hurried after Pewter. However, Aiba found that Iris's phone appeared to be off and she could not track her location. Date remembered the GPS transmitter Moma gave Iris, and asked Aiba to call him. Moma tracked Iris to the harbor warehouse district, and agreed to meet up with Date there. Harbor Warehouse District, Tuesday 9:29 PM In front of the warehouses, Date found more heavily armed mercenaries all over the area. Two portable barriers were set up between Date and a van holding a captive Iris. A few moments later, Moma appeared, and Date explained the situation. Moma agreed to help, and asked several questions to clarify the situation. Date told him about Renju and Pewter's relationship, and speculated that they were planning to take Iris into the cold storage warehouse. Moma asked if it was possible to go around the back, but Aiba confirmed that the only path was down the front. Moma also offered his all-terrain vehicle to get through the mercenaries. Eventually, Ota and Mizuki arrived. Aiba explained that she sent a NILE message to both of them, since Date promised to let them know if Iris was in trouble. Date discussed the plan with all of them: Ota would drive, Date and Moma would provide firepower, and Mizuki could fight in a pinch. United by their collective love for A-set, they began "Operation: Iris Rescue." Date and Moma quickly realized that they were greatly outnumbered and would not be able to handle the mercenaries by conventional means. Aiba came up with a plan, and assisted Date in tossing a porno mag toward an oil drum to distract the mercenaries, then blowing it up. Doing so allowed Ota to drive past the first barricade. To pass the second, Aiba guided Date through throwing the underwear he picked up in Golden Yokocho under the container hanging from the crane, then shooting the crane's cable to drop the container. The nearby mercenaries ducked out of the way into the water. At the third and final barricade, Mizuki jumped out of the vehicle and starting fighting the mercenaries with her pipe. Date joined her in taking out the remaining gunmen in hand-to-hand combat. Finally, Date was able to reach Iris. Ota drove out of the warehouse district with Iris in tow, leaving Pewter behind in front of the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse. Ota took Mizuki home, Moma left on his own, and Date took Iris along. Ikume Shrine, Tuesday 10:38 PM Date and Iris stopped to rest at the shrine, where Aiba informed Date that Moma, Mizuki, and Ota were all safe. Date asked Iris about what happened. She said she did not talk much to Pewter, and she was unable to understand the mercenaries. Iris wondered if the fruit of immortality really existed. Date doubted it, but Aiba pointed out that he did believe in parallel worlds and secret societies. She speculated that Iris's Somnium may have emotionally compromised him. Iris was looking at the winter irises, and when Date asked about them, she mentioned "Uncle" again. She explained that he had been in a relationship with her mother, and the three of them spent time together. Iris talked about playing "Ratty Cakes" with Uncle, a hand game that was a mix of "patty cakes" and "rock-paper-scissors." Date asked what Uncle's real name was, but Iris said she never learned it. Her mother, however, knew him as Falco, which Date realized was #89's codename. Iris realized she never fulfilled her promise to tell Date who her late-night visitor was after their date. She told him that it was Renju who came to her door. He was badly injured and begged her to come with him. Feeling sympathetic, Iris got into his rental car, and he took her to the abandoned Kabasaki Chemical Plant. He tried to take her further inside, but Iris got scared, pulled her hand away, and ran. Then, she turned her phone off and wandered into various shops and restaurants in the hopes that he would not find her. Around 7:00 PM, she turned her phone back on and got a message from Mizuki asking to come over. Iris wanted to trust Renju because of everything he had done for her, so she initially held off on telling Date about him. Date set off for the chemical plant to look for him. Kabasaki Chemical Plant, Tuesday 11:27 PM Inside the chemical plant, Iris pointed out the door to the back room, where Renju tried to take her. Inside, Date found a Psync machine that he guessed was the stolen prototype Pewter mentioned. Before he could investigate further, however, Iris suddenly collapsed. Aiba informed him that parts of her brain were failing and she would die within minutes. There was not enough time to get her to a hospital. Date thought of one possible solution: Psyncing with Iris in the hopes of changing reality and saving her again. However, because the machine was a prototype, Aiba warned Date it might not work the same way. Date found the machine's manual and was surprised by its contents, but he followed the instructions and began the Psync. Trivia